I found peace in your body
by Spencersomega
Summary: The morning before Damian's birthday. Part five in the 'sugar baby spencer' series


**Warning: implied past sexual child abuse, implied/referenced homophobia, racism &underage sex/relationships**

»»— —-««

"Good Morning, is Spencer up?"  
Rossi asked when he walked into his kitchen where the team sat, eating breakfast.

"Probably. Sean and Damian have been fighting with each other for about 15 minutes now." JJ replied.

"Any idea what the fight is about?"

"Sean wants to take Spencer with him when his mother comes and Damian refuses to let him go." Prentiss said.

"Perfect timing for it." Rossi said dryly.

"Do we have a case?" Morgan asked.

"No but Carolyn texted me. She'll be here any minute now with a surprise for Spencer."

"Does that mean that we're meeting her?" Garcia asked and David nodded.

"Oh my god, we're finally meeting your first wife." Penelope excitedly squeaked.

"Spence's mother, pen." JJ said laughing.

"What's with mum?" Reid asked confused when he walked into the kitchen, wearing only a hoodie with baby blue panties underneath that were showing.

"Wear pants, Spencer. I do not need to see your choice of underwear." His father groaned.

"It's my house. You can't tell me what to wear." Spencer dismissively said, sitting down between JJ and Derek.

"I think they look good on you, pretty boy." Morgan said smirking.

"Thank you Derek. At least someone appreciates it."

"No problem."

"So, what's with mum now?" Spencer asked, looking at his father.

"She's on her way here with a surprise for you." His dad answered him and he started grinning.

"Damian, your morning just got a hell of a lot better." He screamed through the house and seconds later both Damian and Sean were also in the kitchen.

"And why is that so?" His boyfriend asked, stepping behind him and hugging him, laying his chin down on his shoulder.

"Mum's on her way." Reid said happily and everyone expect him could see the immediate change in Damian's face.

"Well, have fun with your mother. I have a doctor appointment, it's really important. I'm sorry that I can't stay to see her." His sugar daddy said, trying to get away but reid held his wrists in front of him.

"Oh no, you don't. Get over yourself. You sound like you're afraid of my mother."

"I'm not afraid of her. I just have a doctor appointment."

"We both know that you don't have one and mum isn't as bad as you think she is. You should be more afraid of dad and Aaron, not my mother."

"But Spence." Damian started to whine and Sean laughed.

"Are you seriously afraid of Carolyn?" The younger Hotchner asked grinning.

"I am not afraid of his mother." Damian said while glaring at Sean.

"Even if you would be afraid of mum, which wouldn't make sense, you'd have to stay here," Spencer said and turned to look at his dad, "what's the surprise?"

"She just said that she has one, I know better than to ask." His father told him and the doorbell rang. Spencer released Damian's wrists out of his grip and ran towards the door.

"Pants!" His father screamed after him which he ignored and opened the door.

It took several seconds for him to realize who was a few centimeters away for him before he jumped into the open arms, squealing while doing it and grinning happily at his mum.

"Spencer?" His father screamed from the kitchen after hearing his squeal.

"I'm perfectly fine, father." Reid screamed back, grinning and awkwardly tried to hug his mother while still clinging to the man who had his hands on his butt to support him.

"It's not going to work like that, Spencer." His mother said and Reid was let down to hug her.

"It's so good to see you again, baby," She happily said and her son whispered in her ear, "Me too, mum" before resolving the hug and being picked up by the man.

"Let me down." Spencer squeaked, being held in a fireman's carry.

"No chance, darling." Michael said laughing and went into the kitchen with Spencer over his shoulder and Carolyn following behind him.

"Hello Michael." His father greeted him smiling and got up to greet and kiss Carolyn.

"I can see you two kissing from between his legs. Gross." Spencer said, griping Mike's thighs hard.

"Guys, that's Mike." He introduced him to the team and Sean and Damian grinned at him.

"Up for meeting someone, Mike?" Sean asked hopefully.

"No, he's not. Tell your mother to get laid and everything will be perfectly fine." Spencer said eye rolling, being let down a second later. He looked into everyone's face and saw the shocked, yet somehow amused expressions.

"What? That woman desperately needs to get laid." Reid said shrugging, sitting down next to his mother.

"I see that you still have that effect on him." His father told Michael amused.

"Yeah, he'll probably never change."

"Why should I change? I like myself the way I am and you being here changes nothing about the way I am. I'm just more like my teenage self. May god bless it."

"You're religious again?" Sean asked surprised.

"No but my teenage self obviously had all kind of higher powers protect it. Such a pity."

"You definitely had guardian angels." His mother said sighing, laying her hand over his own.

"Or I was just to stupid which is probably the case."

"You're a certificated genius. You can't be stupid." Prentiss argued.

"A certificated genius who was to stupid to pull the trigger. What a pity." Reid said sighing and his mother slapped the back of head.

"Right, no talking about the past." He reminded himself, looking at Michael again.

"Alright Mike these are JJ, Derek, Penelope and Emily." He properly introduced them, pointing at each of them when saying their name.

"I know, Cate." He said laughing.

"Right, you googled the team."

"I had to know who you're working with." Mike told him, grinning at him.

"Thank you very much for your concern, I can assure you that they're not serial killers and no one is interested in having sex with me. Do you want to know something else or was that everything?" He sweetly asked.

"You're unbelievable." Damian said grinning.

"Nuh-uh, have to check that one with the internet first." Reid said and took his phone out to google his own name.

"This should get interesting." Sean said grinning.

"How many articles are there about you?" JJ asked.

"Serious articles or rumors?"

"Serious."

"Probably ten. The other ones are just rumors." Damian answered for his boyfriend.

"Mummy dearest, do you have something you would like to tell me?" Spencer asked grinning, expectingly looking at his mother.

"What did you find?" His mother asked sighing.

"David Rossi's first wife and mother of his daughter- you have a daughter?," Reid asked humorously and his father shook his head sighing, "Caroline Rossi- they wrote Carolyn wrong, what a surprise- seen with another man."

"Are there pictures?" Rossi asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" His son asked.

"I have no reason to be jealous, Spencer."

"Huh-uh, keep telling yourself that." He said grinning and looked at the pictures that loaded.

"Ewww, that's disturbing." Reid said, disgust written all over his face.

"Who is the man?" Michael asked.

"My uncle. Well, I can guarantee that they're not dating. They both are to smart to do that."

"Which one?"

"Phil, Alessandro's father."

"That's truly disturbing." Mike said.

"More than disturbing but it shows how stupid some people are. You go out for lunch with someone? Oh lord in heaven, you're dating the person. They should do their job better the next time." Reid said, shaking his head and looking at the next article.

"Oh, this is even better." He said laughing.

"Another article about you having DID?" Sean asked grinning.

"No but I'm sure I'll find one. The headline is 'Spencer Rossi admits to being a racist'."

"You?" Morgan asked laughing.

"Yes Derek, I'm obviously the biggest racist you'll ever meet." He said, voice dripping with irony.

"Which event are they talking about this time?" Michael asked.

"College time."

"You didn't do anything. I was the one who was called a racist for months because of a prank."

"What kind of prank was it?" Prentiss asked.

"I told Spence that I cheated on him with Dion, who is black and people took it as me being a racist." Michael explained.

"That's stupid." JJ said, shaking her head.

"Oh, I know. I laughed about it for months on no end but this isn't about that. It's about my stupidity when I was 16. May god bless that poor soul." Reid told him laughing.

"You were never stupid." Rossi said.

"I was stupid. It was obvious and yet I still trusted a complete stranger and met with him."

"Excuse me?" Carolyn asked sternly.

"I started writing with him online and he said he was seventeen and one day I got Mike and Ales to drop me off at a diner and they went out with Ethan afterwards and yeah, we can imagine that the guy obviously wasn't seventeen and that's exactly what the article is about but they got it totally wrong."

"What exactly happened?" Hotch asked.

"I met the guy there and he was in his fifties so I tried to leave and he went after me, I might add that the diner was full and everyone heard that I said that I didn't know him but yet people, some even with children, didn't care about the fact that he was following me. When I was almost out of the diner, someone grabbed my wrist and I almost freaked out because I thought the guy grabbed me but then I turned around and saw that he was just standing there and someone else held my wrist and what a surprise, I turn to look at the person who holds my wrist and it was Krystall. She immediately got up and basically shoved me into the booth and sat down next to me. Turned out that the guy opposite of us was her boyfriend who was a lawyer and well, needless to say that the guy immediately went away. I ate something with them and they drove me back to the campus."

"Who's Krystall?" Damian asked confused.

"You better be kidding me."

"I'm not."

"Oh my god, dad's third wife. His Vegas wedding."

"The wedding Spence and I almost had." Sean said and Reid glared at him.

"Thanks, I never wanted mum to find out about it."

"Excuse you? You wanted to get married? In Vegas? You'll never get married like your father did, not even like our wedding."

"Our wedding wasn't bad." Rossi argued.

"It was at the worst time possible. I was ready to strangle you when he asked me if I wanted to marry you."

"The timing wasn't right but the wedding was acceptable." David said.

"We have different definitions of acceptable." Carolyn said dismissively.

"At least you two can agree on that." Reid said laughing.

"So Damian, your birthday is tomorrow?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah." Damian answered, avoiding eye contact.

"See? I told you he's afraid of his mum." Sean whispered in Mike's ear which made him laugh.

"How old will you be?"

"Fourty."

"Interesting. By the way, do you know William Shakespeare?"

"I read a few of his works." Damian said uncertainly.

"Oh no darling, I meant personally. As old as you are, you could know him personally." Carolyn said, smiling sweetly at him and her son looked apologetic at his boyfriend who was at a loss for words.

"Uhh no, he lived a little before my time." Damian said.

"What's your problem with Damian, mum? You didn't treat Mike like that."

"Mike and Damian are different."

"I started dating Michael when I was fifteen. He was twenty two at the time and we had sex with each other. I'm twenty six now and you act like I'm a minor."

"When you dated Mike, age was just a number." Carolyn said.

"And so were the units of a prison cell." Spencer told his mother.

"But it was different."

"Just get to know him and stop judging, mum. He didn't do anything wrong. He could actually be the one to act like an asshole around here. The reason certainly is there."

"Spence." JJ said, trying to stop him from saying something he might regret.

"No, I'm serious. I introduced guys who were 10 or 15 years older than herself to her and she never acted like that. Got a problem with the fact that he was married? Breaking news, dad was married three times and you don't seem to have a problem with it and even you started to date after the divorce. At least he filled for a divorce before they had a child." Reid said angrily, getting up and sitting down next to Derek at the other end of the table.

"I don't care that he was married."

"Then what is it? I'm fed up with my boyfriend trying to avoid my mother every damn time because she's acting like an asshole towards him. Maybe dad should also start to act like that. Maybe everyone in this room should start to act like an asshole." Spencer frustratedly said, looking at his mother for an explanation.

"How about you take the dog for a walk?" Michael asked and Reid glared at him.

"How about you take the dog for a walk?" Reid asked.

"It wasn't a suggestion, Spencer."

"Do I look like I care? We're not in college anymore, Michael."

"You certainly act like you're still a sixteen year old college student."

"And you still act like you're my father. Breaking news Davis, just because I called you daddy, it doesn't mean that you're my father." Spencer snapped at him.

"Come on, Spencer. We're going for a walk." Sean said and pulled him with him by his arm.

"I don't want to go for a walk."

"Tough luck, we're going."

"Go on your own, I'll stay here." Spencer said and sat down between his parents again.

"Explanation." He said, looking at his mother.

"For what? I treat Damian like I treated Ethan at the beginning."

"That's the sixth time you're seeing Damian. You stopped treating Ethan like that the second time you saw him. I just don't get it. Before we even came together, I talked about him with you for hours and you didn't mind it. You told me to go for it and let it happen when it happens and now you're treating him like he's the biggest asshole alive."

"That's because he is." His mother said and gave him her phone. Reid looked at it for a moment before looking at her again.

"Who sent you that?"

"Your uncle."

"Which one?"

"Stefan."

"What a surprise. Well mummy dearest, the picture is from the time they were married," he said and turned to look at his boyfriend, "take off your shirt."

Damian took his shirt off without questioning it and Carolyn looked from the phone to him and back again before turning to her son when she saw that Damian had a tattoo on his shoulder which wasn't on the picture.

"Alright, I'm sorry for acting like an asshole but you have to understand my point of view."

"Oh I understand it and Damian also does. But a little advice for the next time he sends you something, you should tell him to fuck off or even better yet, tell him to go to hell."

"Looks like you don't like him very much." Prentiss said and Reid started laughing.

"Every time I see him I want to beat the living hell out of him but I know that it's not the answer so I never do it. But Alessandro might snap one day and actually do it. I certainly won't stop him."

"Is he-," Damian started to ask and got cut off by his boyfriend, "yes."

"You told him the reason you hate him?" Rossi asked surprised.

"I told him something. I didn't say a name but the way I talk about that coward? It's not hard to guess." Spencer replied and his father looked at his boyfriend.

"Let me guess, you also won't tell me what the problem between him and my brother is?" Rossi asked sighing, already knowing the answer.

"I promised Spence to not say anything but it's really not that hard to guess. I never experienced him when he's in a room with that asshole but I can imagine how he's behaving."

"You should talk about it another time especially because Spencer doesn't look like he wants us to know anything about it. So, let's talk about the fact that you have his name tattooed." Garcia said, looking at Damian's chest tattoo which was a little heart with 'S.R.' written inside.

"It's not the only tattoo he has that is dedicated to me."

"Why did you even get it? The possibility of you two breaking up is always there." Morgan said.

"He got the tattoo after we were together for 5 months. It was the first real fight we had and his response to me almost breaking up with him was the tattoo."

"And what was your response?" Prentiss asked curiously.

"A tattoo."

"You have a tattoo?" JJ asked surprised.

"I have several tattoos." Reid said laughing.

"Show me." Garcia said grinning and sighing he took off his hoodie.

"I didn't really plan to stand here in just underwear but you have to live with it now." Reid said and revealed his chest which had several tattoos.

"You should walk around shirtless more often." Penelope said smirking.

"My response to his tattoo was that." He said, ignoring her comment and pointed at a tattoo on his collar bone which stated 'love is pain'.

"And his response to that was the one on his collar bone which states 'no regrets, just love'."

"The Story behind your 'love is pain' tattoo?" JJ asked.

"First of all it was my response to his tattoo but the story behind it is more related to past boyfriends. I learned from my past relationships that love is pain and since he thought it would be a good idea to get the tattoo, I thought it would be even better to show him what love is."

"And the 'no regrets, just love' tattoo is the one I got after he said that he regretted falling for me during a fight. His response was his 'let it be' tattoo on his shoulder over the 'love is pain'."

"After that he got the small dove tattoo on his shoulder and then we decided that we should stop getting tattoos in response to tattoos." Reid explained.

"And what do the other tattoos mean?" Prentiss asked, looking expectingly at him.

"The 'survivor' tattoo with the flying birds on my left shoulder represents everything I survived. I got the tattoo after breaking up with Nicholas but the 'survivor' stands for more than just surviving an abusive relationship. It's connected to my childhood, college and now also to Georgia. The tattoo on the crook of my elbow is the date I got clean. The infinity tattoo on my right wrist with the names is something I got after leaving college."

"Which names?" Hotch asked.

"Michael and Alessandro." He sheepishly said.

"You really got my name tattooed?" Michael asked shocked.

"I told you that. I called you and Ales and said that I'm going to get your names tattooed. You two didn't believe me but I did it and I know for a fact that Ales has my name and birthday tattooed on his left bicep."

"Seriously?" Sean asked surprised.

"He got the tattoo after Georgia and he's not the only one who got my name tattooed after that." Spencer said, looking at his mother.

"You don't even need to look at her. You also got her name tattooed." The younger Hotchner said laughing.

"You got what?" Carolyn asked with narrowed eyes.

"I got your name tattooed." He sheepishly admitted.

"I told you that I don't want you to do that."

"Judge the tattoo after you saw it, alright?" He asked and she reluctantly nodded.

Reid got up to show her the tattoo fully and right under his heart was written 'And through it all she offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong' with 'Carolyn' underneath.

"It's beautiful, baby." His mother said with tears shining in her eyes and he smiled at her.

"What about the tattoo on the other side?" Morgan asked.

"To keep it simple, it's dedicated to dad."

"I'm sorry?" Rossi asked.

"What? Just because we didn't get along the whole time you thought I wouldn't do it for you? I got the tattoo for mum on the same day I got the one for you. By the way, you two can thank Alessandro for it. I wanted to write 'mum' and 'dad' underneath the quotes but he thought that people could take the 'dad' part wrong and convinced me that your names were the better idea which is true."

"Definitely." Damian said grinning.

"Do you have a tattoo dedicated to him?" Garcia asked Rossi who shook his head.

"I only have two tattoos and both of them are dates."

"Before anyone asks, no, it's not my birthday."

"He has our wedding date tattooed." Carolyn told them.

"Which dad fortunately doesn't regret. We can all just be happy that he didn't do it every time."

"At least he didn't tattoo my name." Carolyn said laughing.

"But that wouldn't be so bad. You two are always connected because you have a child but just imagine if he would have done it." Reid said and started laughing.

"I never would have tattooed your name." David told his first wife.

"Just imagine what that would have looked like. You probably would have tattooed the name of everyone you had something with after that. Oh lord, there's not enough place on your body for that." His son told him, grinning mischievously and everyone burst into laughter expect his father.

"This is how it's going to be now?" Rossi asked.

"It's always been like that, dad."

"Just be glad that he got over his toothpaste phase." Carolyn said laughing.

"Sadly that's the only phase I got over, right Dad?" Reid asked grinning sweetly and he groaned.

"I told you I'm sorry several times."

"No matter how many times you apologize, he'll always have it in his head. Just like everything you did wrong." Carolyn said, glaring at her ex husband.

"You two are fighting again, what a surprise." Reid said boredly and put on his hoodie again.

"We're not fighting, sweetie." Carolyn said.

"Oh I know," he dryly said, "In a few minutes dad will tell me the same and then he'll think about sending me to my room and will realize that I'm an adult and just start to fight with you in front of me, again. At least some things never change." He shrugged.

"I can still send you to your room." His father told him.

"I'm twenty six."

"So? You'll never be to old for me to send you to your room."

"Breaking news dad, you never sent me to my room." He said, eye rolling.

"I did it once and that was enough."

"You act like I was a horrible child."

"You threw a tantrum for almost three hours once."

"I'm italian. It's in my blood." He offered as a explanation, shrugging.

"I'm also Italian and I never did it."

"It's because I'm half italian."

"You seem to forget that I'm also half italian and I certainly never threw a tantrum for three hours." Damian said grinning.

"You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to be on my side." Spencer said with narrowed eyes.

"Last time I checked, you're supposed to be on the side of the person you like more."

"Which is me."

"Are you sure? Maybe I like your father more." His boyfriend teasingly said and he glared at him.

"Well maybe you should start fucking him then." He sweetly told him.

"Maybe you should check your attitude." Michael firmly said.

"Maybe you should shut up and stay out of it." Spencer said, glaring at his ex boyfriend.

"Maybe you should stop acting like you're in college. Come here and start hitting me again, what a pity that your cousin isn't here. Looks like you'll have to find someone else you can kick between the legs."

"I did that to express myself." He shrugged.

"You expressed yourself by hitting and kicking?" Michael asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah."

"That's one hell of a way to express yourself." Morgan said laughing.

"I know." Reid said, also laughing.

"Thankfully you got over that." Rossi said sighing.

"I wasn't that bad while growing up. I just had my moments."

"So you had a moment when you peed on the carpet? And you also had a moment when you hit the new TV with the hammer?"

"Actually I only did that to annoy you and show you that I hate you and it worked. I mean peeing on the carpet was even for my one year old version disgusting but it worked." Spencer said and before anyone could say something his phone started to ring.

I had a summer lover down in New Orleans  
Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring  
My, my, how the seasons go by

"Couldn't find a normal ring tone?" Michael asked laughing.

"I could have but why find another one when it fits perfectly?" Reid asked smiling and answered the phone.

"Dr. Spencer Baker aka your worst nightmare, what can I do for you today?"

"Since when are you going by Baker again?" The other person asked laughing.

"Since today. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I can't come tomorrow. I have a bit of a situation here."

"Situation?"

"I've been arrested."

"For what?!" He cried, getting everyone's attention.

"I had a little disagreement with a guy at the bar yesterday and someone called the cops before I was able to get away."

"Did they set up a caution?" He asked and Rossi looked curiously at him.

"For the other guy, yes. For me, no."

"What the fuck? Tell them you know dad."

"Already tried that, they didn't believe me."

"Assholes. How was the other guy able to get out so fast?"

"He knows a cop here."

"Which cops are there right now?"

"I saw cops with the name Miller, Wilson and LaMontagne."

"Perfect. Which one have you talked with?"

"Miller and Wilson and I'm convinced that Wilson wants something from you."

"Tough luck, I don't start something with cops that arrest my ex."

"Good."

"Yeah anyway, is a cop near you right now?"

"Yes, LaMontagne is outside of the cell."

"Alright, give him your phone." Spencer said.

"Okay?" Ethan asked confused and held the phone away from his ear.

"Hey LaMontagne, got a phone call for you." Reid heard Ethan say before he also held the phone away from his ear and looked at JJ.

"Talk some sense into him." Spencer said and threw his phone at her. She caught it and held it to her ear.

"Who is it?" Rossi asked.

"Ethan got arrested last night and they won't set up a caution for him. She's talking to Will now." Reid replied and looked at JJ again.

"Hello?" JJ heard a familiar voice over the phone.

"Will? It's JJ."

"JJ?"

"Yeah, Spence gave me his phone and said I should talk some sense into you."

"What?" Will asked confused, looking at Ethan.

"I told your cop friends that I know David Rossi and they wouldn't believe me."

"You're not the first one who says that."

"Will?" JJ asked into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here. What does Spencer want me to do?" He asked as confused as before.

"Spence?" Jennifer asked him.

"I want a caution set up for him. The other guy already got out."

"Set up a caution for him." JJ said into the phone.

"I can't. He has other warrants under different names."

"Can't you do something about it?"

"I can't, Jen. He has five warrants."

"Ugh, I'll put you on speaker."

"Will?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I can't set up a caution for him. He has five warrants under different names."

"Which names?" Reid asked sighing.

"Sean Hotchner, Michael Baker and Alessandro Davis." Will replied and Spencer looked at Sean.

"The one for Sean Hotchner isn't for him. And one for Michael Baker is also not for him. Just try to set him up for a caution, please. He's really not a bad person." Reid said and Will sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." He said and Spencer thanked him before hanging up.

"A warrant? Are you kidding me?" Reid asked angrily.

"Says the right one."

"At least I have a good reason for the warrant."

"You'll better have an explanation for it." Carolyn sternly said and he flinched before looking sheepishly up at her.

"I had a little disagreement with a guy but for my defense, he totally deserved it."

"What did you do?" Rossi asked sighing, massaging his temples with his fingers. It really wasn't easy to be the father of Spencer.

"I was visiting Ethan with Dion and when we left the bar to go to Ethan's that damn racist came up to us and I slapped him but someone had already called the cops and they were there so we decided to run which was stupid but we did it anyway and they got Ethan and looks like he took the blame for it."

"I don't know if I should be proud of you for defending someone or slap you for being so stupid." Carolyn said and he looked sheepishly at her.

"You know that I've always been like that."

"The guy deserved it." Morgan said and he smiled at him.

"Didn't you break the nose of a cop on your first case because he was a racist?" Sean asked and Reid glared at him.

"It was my fourth case and the guy deserved it. I also broke his nose because he hit on me the whole time and well, I wasn't single at the time."

"Doesn't seem to bother you now to flirt with other guys while being in a relationship."

"Because it's Damian and not Stephen."

"Alright but you broke the nose from a cop? On your fourth case?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and he didn't say anything."

"Fortunately he didn't say anything." Aaron muttered under his breath.

"Even if he would have said something, I would have pressed charges for sexual harassment so it's his luck that he didn't say something." Reid said shrugging and his phone started to ring again before anyone was able to say something.

"Did you get famous over night?" Damian asked grinning and he grinned back at his sugar daddy.

"You're just jealous because no one calls you." He teasingly said and answered the phone.

"Are you still coming tomorrow?" The other person asked and Reid rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Alright see you tomorrow."

"Wait, what are you up to now?"

"Me? Nothing." Sam innocently said.

"Liar. Whatever you're up to, my dad will be there and maybe mum. So you should think about it twice." Spencer said laughing and hung up.

"Sam?" Michael guessed and he nodded.

"Yeah, he wanted to know if I'm coming tomorrow." Reid said, eye rolling at Sean when his phone rang.

"Seriously, did you two get famous over night?" Damian asked laughing, receiving a smirk from both as an answer.

"Yeah, I just want it removed. It's nothing big, just a name." Sean said into his phone, looking questioningly at Spencer who shook his head.

"I'm coming alone. Spence still thinks about covering it up."

"Alright, tell him he's more than welcome to have it removed here, should he change his mind."

"You just want to see him shirtless." Sean teasingly said.

"Isn't that what everyone wants?" The other person asked laughing.

"It probably is."

"I'll let him know that you said it." Sean said laughing and hung up before he was able to answer.

"Oliver wants to see you shirtless." He said grinning and Reid rolled his eyes.

"I've known that since I met him."

"What are getting removed?" Morgan asked curiously.

"A name I have tattooed on my ass. I did it while I was drunk and since the year is over, I can finally remove it." Sean replied laughing.

"I think it looks good." Spencer said teasingly.

"I know that, Caterina." The younger Hotchner said which made both burst out into laughter.

"Are you getting a tattoo removed too?" JJ asked Reid and he shook his head.

"I have a tattoo that I regret and don't want anymore but I want to cover it up. It's just that I haven't found something that would cover it up until now and they're not really a big help." Spencer said, looking at Damian and Sean.

"Which tattoo?" Prentiss asked.

"I have a 'only god can judge you' tattoo on the back of my left shoulder. I got it when I was nineteen and I was religious but I don't believe in any of it anymore."

"You could get 'I found peace in your body' over it." Michael said grinning and Reid groaned, disgust on his face.

"Don't remind me."

"You're still getting nauseous at the thought?"

"Yes. I already feel like I'm going to throw up because of it." He groaned, laying his crossed arms on the table and his head onto them. His mother immediately started to rub his back and slipped closer to her son with the stool.

"Don't, Spencer." Damian said, turning away from them.

"You're still not good with vomit?" He asked, half laughing and half groaning while JJ put a glass of water in front of his mother for him.

"Thank you." Carolyn told her smiling and Reid looked up, looking paler than normal.

"Maybe someone should grab the tra-" he started to say and suddenly turned to his right side, throwing up onto his father's leg and the floor.

He heaved a few more times while his mother rubbed his back and held his hair out of his face before he looked up at his father with tears shining in his eyes, sweat running down his face and his face even paler than before.

"I'm sorry," he quietly said, "this time it was really an accident."

"You should know by now that I never cared about it." Rossi told him, helping him out of his seat.

"Bedroom?" His father softly asked.

"Bathroom first." Spencer murmured and went to the bathroom with his dad following him while his mother got up to clean the floor.

"Is it gone?" Damian asked without turning around.

"Carolyn is cleaning it but since when do you have such a problem with vomit?" Sean asked laughing.

"I always had a problem with it."

"Spence threw up around you before." Sean said confused.

"I know but I never really saw it. Even the one time he threw up on my pants. I was so wasted that I couldn't see it clearly." Damian shrugged, turning around again when he heard the thrash can close and footsteps.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Carolyn sternly asked her son.

"Because I'm not sick. It's just the rest alcohol from yesterday coming up again and Mike's reminder." He said dismissively, going into the living room with Mudgie following him.

"You think he's going to let us near him?" Carolyn asked, following them into the living room with everyone else.

"Probably not." Rossi answered and sat down on the couch next to where his son is laying with the dog on his stomach.

"Ugh, Mudgie no. Not on my stomach." Spencer groaned and the dog immediately protectively laid down in front of him, ready to attack everyone who comes to close.

"I wouldn't sit on this couch." Reid told them, his eyes on Mudgie.

"Didn't plan on sitting there, Spence." Damian told him and sat as far away as possible from them.

"You know, one day I'm going to be completely sick and then I'll lock us into a room and you'll have to deal with my vomit and take care of me and just because you love it so much, I'll throw up on you all the time. Just like I used to do it with dad." Reid sweetly said and Mudgie growled at Michael who sat down next to Reid's head before taking his head into his lap, stroking a hand through his hair while looking unimpressed at the dog.

"You're probably the only one who doesn't care about Mudgie." Reid laughed.

"He always liked me." Michael shrugged and Sean's phone started ringing.

He looked at the phone for a moment and after seeing the name on the display, he looked up at Reid.

"Phone for you, Spence." He said and threw it at him which was caught by Michael.

"It's your phone." Reid said confused, taking it from Mike.

"But it's for you." The younger Hotchner said and Reid groaned, glaring at him before reluctantly answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Spencer?" The voice asked confused over the phone.

"Yes."

"Is Sean there?" Haley asked him.

"He is. Actually both are here."

"Tell them that their mother is on her way to our house right now."

"I'll do it, ma'am."

"Do not call me ma'am, Spencer."

"Alright Mrs. Hotchner." He said and everyone looked confused at him.

"Spencer, how many times do I have to say it? It's okay. It happens to everyone."

"I highly doubt that it happens to everyone." Reid said, glaring at Sean.

"I'm sure it happened to other people too. Are you at David's?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes with Jack." Haley said and hung up.

"Shit." Spencer said and tried to get up but Mudgie was in the way.

"Move, Mudgie." Reid pleaded but the dog continued to lay there.

"What the fuck? Move, dog. Now." He said and the dog looked unimpressed at him, laying his head on Reid's legs.

"Dad." He groaned, looking pleadingly at his father.

"You just threw up. He won't move and you know that." Rossi said.

"Then make him move, please." Spencer said, throwing the phone at Sean.

"Spencer." Michael said and he stopped wriggling around.

"I need to get up."

"Why?"

"I need to hit Sean for being such an asshole."

"Spencer." Carolyn said and he looked innocently at her.

"He gave me his phone because Haley called, by the way, she'll be here in 10 with Jack because their wonderful mother is on her way to the house."

"If you try to avoid her, why did you answer the phone?" Prentiss asked confused.

"I couldn't see it." Reid said and Damian looked at him.

"You don't have your contacts in?" He asked confused.

"They started bothering my eyes so I took them out a few minutes ago."

"Where are your glasses?" Sean asked.

"Left side of my closet." Reid answered and he got up to get the glasses.

"Why are they in your closet?" JJ asked confused.

"Mudgie loves to play with them." He said and Sean came back with the glasses which he gratefully took.

"Are those Chanel glasses?" Garcia asked gaping.

"Yeah."

"How much?" Morgan asked.

"246 dollars." Michael answered.

"For glasses?" JJ incredulously asked.

"That's nothing. How much did the bed cost again?" Damian asked his boyfriend.

"Sixteen thousand two hundred ninety nine dollars."

"For a bed?" Penelope screeched.

"Yes. It's really comfortable."

"It should for that price. That's the money you earn in five months." Prentiss cried.

"So? I didn't pay for it." Reid shrugged and the bell rang.

"You can hide in the basement." Spencer told Sean smiling sweetly at him and he immediately ran into the basement.

"Does he know about the pool?" Carolyn asked and her son shook his head, bursting out laughing a second later when Sean screamed, "Spencer Reid, you're going down."

"Are you sure? It sounded more like you went down." He screamed back and a moment later Sean came into the living room, completely wet with Aaron, Haley and Jack behind him.

"Looks like some things never change." Haley said laughing and Reid unsuccessfully tried to get up again.

"Go and change your clothes. I still have some of yours in my closet." Spencer told Sean and he gratefully did it.

"I have your package." Haley said grinning and threw it towards Mike who caught it and gave it to Spencer who smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" Haley asked, still grinning and leaned against the couch where Reid laid while Hotch took Jack with him onto the other couch and let him sit on his lap.

"Positive." He laughed and Damian looked uncertainly at him.

"Yes Damian, we're talking about one of your presents. I'm sure that you'll appreciate it." Spencer said and he and Haley started laughing.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"You better appreciate it, Damian. I paid for it with my own money."

"Actually, I paid for it." Haley said and Reid looked confused at her.

"How much?" Mike sighed, taking out his wallet.

"You're not paying for it. It's something I need to pay with my own money."

"Did you buy him what you bought your godfather?" Michael asked laughing.

"Yeah, I think that it's perfect."

"Spencer." Rossi sighed and he looked innocently at his father.

"It's meant as a joke, dad. At least I hope that it's just a joke. Damian, if you need it, we're breaking up."

"Are you going to marry me then?" Sean asked, coming back into the living room and standing beside Haley.

"No. Do the things I told you and I'll marry you."

"You know that it's impossible to do that."

"If you truly love me, you'll find a way."

"That's unfair, Spence. Would you marry Damian if he isn't able to give you what you want? Or Michael?"

"I'm not sure about Damian but definitely Mike."

"And why not me then?" Sean sighed, getting more and more frustrated with him.

"It's different with Mike. I've known him for eleven years." Reid explained and Sean incredulously looked at him, "you've known me for twelve years."

"Mike never teased me about my fears of spiders."

"You teased him about that?" Haley asked her brother in law, glaring at him.

"It wasn't meant in a bad way. I didn't know that he would freak out like that and I got what I deserved for doing it. He stabbed me."

"Spencer!" Carolyn screamed.

"With a plastic knife! It didn't do any damage."

"It doesn't matter if you stabbed him with a plastic knife, a spoon, a fork or whatever. You stabbed him and that's what matters." His mother said firmly.

"He should be lucky that I only stabbed him with a plastic knife. If I would have had my gun with me, I would have emptied it on his face." Spencer shrugged.

"He also could have stabbed you in the eye and I know that this is something he would do, so be grateful that he didn't do it." Damian told him.

"Before it escalates again, what are you two doing on your anniversary?" Haley asked them and Damian groaned.

"Right, our anniversary. It's going to be like it was the last times." Reid shrugged.

"And that's how?" Morgan asked.

"He'll get called out on a case, I'll look at him the same way mum used to look at dad everytime he missed something important, threaten to break up with him over the phone and either get called out on a case to or spend the day with someone who actually appreciates me."

"And this someone is who?" Garcia asked grinning.

"No idea."

"Who did you spent the last years with?" JJ asked.

"My godmother and step mother but both are dead, so I need to find someone else."

"I'm free." Haley told him smiling and he looked up at her with a smile on his face too.

"Sounds wonderful."

"Good that you two made a plan but step mother?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Abby. Mum and her dated for 8 years." Reid explained.

"What?" Rossi asked confused.

"You know about her but since both of you are grieving, I'm not surprised that you forgot about her or me for that matter." His son shrugged.

"What?" Carolyn asked worried.

"I get that you both loved one of them and were dating them at one point but I'm also here and I was closer with them than you two. Emma was always there for me and there were way to many times where I called her crying in the middle of the night. Abby came into my life during the time you were 'dead'. She was like a parent for me and even after mum and her broke up, I stayed in contact with her and we talked all the time. I was with her hours before she died and that my godmother is dead, is my fault." Reid explained and before anyone was able to answer his phone rang again and after seeing the ID, he looked worried at his phone before answering.

"Dan?" Spencer asked and almost everyone immediately looked concerned at him.

"He's okay, Spencer. I'm calling about something else."

"What is it?"

"They're going to send Damian or Aaron here."

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

"I don't know any details but they're going to send one of them over here and it's probably going to be Damian."

"Alright, thanks for the warning." Spencer mumbled before hanging up.

"Spence?" Haley asked softly.

"I hate long distance relationships." Reid said, looking directly at his sugar daddy.

"I'm 3 meters away, Spence."

"And soon you'll be in Afghanistan."

"What?" Damian asked confused.

"Dan just told me about it. He doesn't know any details but they're talking about sending either you or Aaron overseas and before they send him, you will go." Spencer told him and Haley looked at him.

"Don't even say anything. I'm not saying that because of your marriage. You two have a child and we don't. A child needs both parents and not just one. Even if it's just for a short while, Jack needs you both here and not on another continent."

"Jack will be fine for a few months." Hotch told him and Reid shook his head at him.

"He won't be. I'm talking from experience, Aaron. A child needs both parents and not just one. Having just one parent here will change him and you don't want to go through what Dad went through." Spencer explained and Damian immediately noticed the tension in his voice.

"We're going to talk about it when the time comes, alright?" Damian offered and his boyfriend reluctantly nodded.

"So, Damian's birthday tomorrow.." Sean said and the topic of the big day tomorrow was back again...

»»— —-««

Part five in the 'sugar baby spencer' series

Part 1: Finding out

Part 2: Meeting the family

Part 3: Back home

Part 4: You're not my daddy


End file.
